User blog:Simbiothero/sides of Multiverse: Civil War
After one large explosion in the city of Stanford, Connecticuc, the Government promulgated the "superhuman Registration Act" forcing those who have superpowers to reveal his secret identity and work to the authorities. This divided the Heroes into two main factions, for and against the registry. Iron Man leads the position favourable to the registry, with the support of the Government and the Organization S.H.I.E.L.D., while Captain America is leading an underground resistance movement. Sides 'Anti-Registration' they are heroes and villains who oppose the registration law and fight against those who support it. the Anti-Registration can also be normal people who are not in favor of the Act. Members *Captain America (Leader) *Optimus Prime (2nd leader) *Aegis *American Eagle *Ant-Man/Giant Man *Archangel *B.A.D. Girls, Inc. - Asp, Black Mamba, Diamondback *Battlestar *Big Wheel *Black Crow *Black Panther *Bloodsheed *Blue Streak *Cable *Captain Rectitude *Sharon Carter *Citizens of Harlem, New York *Cloak *Coldblood *Neil Crawford *Cybermancer *Cyclops *Dagger *Daredevil *Deadpool *Demolition Man *Digitek *Equinox *Ferocia *Firebrand *Firestar *Flag-Smasher *Flame *Foreign Opponents *Sally Floyd *Jane Foster *Nick Fury *Ghost Maker *Gladiatrix *Goldbug *Goliath *Grindhouse *Hercules *Howard the Duck *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Iron Maiden *Jack Flag *Jane Foster *Johnny Justice *Jessica Jones *King Size *Kingpin *Kruzado *Lectronn *Lightbright *Living Mummy *Mandarin's Avatars - Ancestor ,Foundry, Lich, Sickle, Warfist *Marvel Boy *Mastermind Excello *Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura) *Natural *Night Nurse (Linda Carter) *Night Nurse (Unrevealed) *Plunderer *Prodigy *Prowler *Punisher *Quicksilver *Monica Rambeau *Moon Knight *Celia Ricadonna *Sally Floyd *Scorecard *Secret Avengers - Luke Cage, Doctor Strange,Iron Fist, Ronin, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman,Wolverine *Shadowoman *Shroud *Silhouette *Solo *Aaron Stack *Staten Island Star *Steel Spider *Storm *Namor *Thunderclap *Timeslip *Typeface *Ben Urich *U.S. Annie *Veil *Wildstreak *Winter Soldier *Wong *Yancy Street Gang *X-Factor Investigations - M (Monet St. Croix),Layla Miller, Multiple Man, Rictor, Siryn,Strong Guy, Wolfsbane *X-Force - Caliban, Domino, Shatterstar *Zapster *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Flash *super girl *blue beetle *bat girl *Steel *Elongated Man *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Wonder Girl *Beast Boy *Raven *Firestorm *Terra *Ravager *Nightwing *redhood *arrowette *atomic knight *capitain Atom *blue devil *booster gold *dawnstar *jade *jet *kreon *obsidian *orion *pariah *rip hunter *skyman *agent Liberty *krypto *solomon grundy *poison ivy *mr freeze *star girl *superboy *cat woman *killer croc *black zero *Lois Lane *Alfled Pennyworth *Hound *Crosshairs *Drift *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Jazz *Ratchet *Arcee *Sideswipe *Mirage *Wheeljack *Smokescreen *Cliffjumper *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Topspin *Warpath *Bulkhead *Breakaway *Dinobots - Grimlock, Slug, Strafe, Sludge, Snarl *Goku *Vegeta *Masane Amaha *Shiori Tzusuki *Reina Soho *Ryuko Matoi *Uzu Sanageyama *Aikuro Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Kenshi *Takeda *Johnny Cage *Cassie Cage *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Lin Kuei Clan *Shirai Ryu Clan *Team RWBY - Ruby Rose , Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long 'Pro-Registration' they are heroes and villains that they support the Act of registration and must arrest those who oppose the Act. the Pro-Registration also are normal people who are in favor of the Act. Members *Iron Man (Leader) *Lex Luthor (2nd leader) *Bantam *Baron Blitzschlag *Beast *Bishop *Blade *George Washington Bridge *Brother Voodoo *Captain Marvel *Champions - Aphrodite (CSA), Hercules (CSA), Hermes (CSA), Poseidon (CSA) *Comet Man *Commission - Valerie Cooper, Henry Gyrich, Dallas Riordan, *Yellowjacket *Force Works - TBC *Gauntlet *Great Lakes Champions - Big Bertha, Doorman, Flatman, Mister Immortal, Squirrel Girl *Hellcat *Heroes For Hire - Black Cat, Humbug, Misty Knight, Orka, Shang-Chi, Tarantula, Colleen Wing *Harold "Happy" Hogan *Initiative Training Program - Araña, Armory, Bengal, Cloud 9, Constrictor, Debrii, Gargoyle, Hardball, Komodo, MVP (deceased), Network, Puma, Rage, Red Wolf, Rocket Racer, Shooting Star, Slapstick, Stingray, Texas Twister, Thor Girl, Trauma, Triathlon, Ultra-Girl, Young Avengers, Zero-G *J. Jonah Jameson *Justice *Living Lightning *Micromax *Mighty Avengers - Ares, Black Widow, Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers), Sentry, Wasp, Wonder Man *Mister Fantastic *Molten Man *Danielle Moonstar *Morbius *Nighthawk *Omega Flight - Arachne ,Beta Ray Bill, Agent Jeff Brown, Guardian (Michael Pointer), Sasquatch, Talisman, U.S.Agent *Paladin *Phone Ranger *Penance *Rangers - Armadillo, Firebird, Phantom Rider, Red Wolf, Shooting Star, Texas Twister, Yellowjacket *James Rhodes *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Black Widow, Mitch Carson, Doc Samson, Thaddeus Dugan, Maria Hill, Gabriel Jones, Jamie Madrox (Duplicate), Eric Marshall, Clay Quartermain, She-Hulk, Cape-Killers *Sabra *Miriam Sharpe *Silverclaw *Skyhawk *Sprite *Stargod *Stilt-Man *Beverly Switzler *Terminizer *Thor (CSA clone) *Thunderbolts - Atlas, Baron Zemo, Blizzard, Fixer, Joystick, MACH-IV , Radioactive Man, Smuggler, Songbird, Swordsman *Thunderbolts Army - Ajaxis, Aqueduct, Asylum, Batroc, Beetle (Joaquim), Beetle (MK-II), Beetle (MK-III), Blacklash, Bloodstrike, Boomerang, Bulldozer, Bushmaster, Coronary, Death Adder, Doctor Octopus, Eel, Ironclad, Killer Shrike, King Cobra, Machete, Mathemanic, Snake Marston, Mongoose, Overmind, Ox, Piledriver, Porcupine, Pretty Persuasions, Primus, Quicksand, Rattler, Red Ronin, Scarecrow, Silk Fever, Slyde, Smiling Tiger, Tatterdemalion, Thunderball, Unicorn, Vapor, Vector, Vermin, Whiplash, Whirlwind, Wrecker, X-Ray, Zaran *Thunderbolts (CSA) - Adam Taurus, Bullseye, Green Goblin, Jack O'Lantern, Jester , Lady Deathstrike , Taskmaster, Venom *Tigra *Two-Gun Kid *Vienna *Vulture *Green Lantern (John Steward) *Martian Manhunter *Cyborg *Aquaman *Mera *Zatanna *Hawkman *Power Girl *Shazam *Red Tornado *Starfire *Amethyst *Animal Man *Aztec *Big Barda *Mr Miracle *Deadman *Eddie Fyers *G.I Robot *Kid Flash *Judo Master *Deathstroke *Lagoon Boy *Lilith *Robot Man *Pariah *Warlord *Aqualad *Harley Quinn *Deadshot *Captain Boomerang *Black Spider *Killer Frost *King Shark *Black Manta *Bane *Jinx *Solomon Grundy *Killer Moth *Clay Face *Man Bat *Ultra Magnus *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Sunstreak *Tracks *Prowl *Blurr *Tailgate *Protectobots - Hotspot, First Aid, Groove, Blades, Streetwise *Gohan *Videl *Nora Vertenelli *Asagi *Maria *Aoi *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Jaqueline Briggs *Special Forces *Satsuki Kiryuin *Nono Jakuzune *Ira Gamagori *Houka Inomuta *Iori Shirou *Winter Shnee *Penny Polendina *general ironwood Whose side are you on? Freedom (Team Captain America) Segurity (Team Iron Man) Category:Blog posts Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga